1. Field
The disclosure is related to an electrochromic device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon in which a color reversibly changes by the direction of an electric field when a voltage is applied. A material having such property, that is, a material whose optical characteristic may reversibly change through an electrochemical redox reaction, is called an electrochromic material. An electrochromic material may not show color until an electric field is applied thereto, or conversely it may show color when no electric field is applied and when an electric field is applied, it loses the color.
An electrochromic material has been applied to an electrochromic device that changes light transmission characteristics depending on a voltage.
An electrochromic device is applied to a device using light transmission characteristics such as smart windows. Recently it has also been applied to a display device such as electronic paper due to excellent portability and light weight.